Camp Love?
by ultimummaxridefan
Summary: Maximum Ride lives in New York. She is DEFINITLY a city girl. But what happens when she gets sent to Arkansas to go to a camp?   NO WINGZ! MAYBE SOME FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Camp... Love?

Sam's POV

"Hey, hey, you yeah! I can be your girlfriend! No way! No way! I know it's not a secret..." Jacob. My new iphone 3 said. No Way! The guy I've been crushing on for 3 years is my first caller! He doesnt even have my number!  
>"Hello?" I answered the phone.<br>"Um, who is this?" He replied "Uh Sam."  
>"Oh hey Sam."<br>"Yeah so WHY are you calling me?"  
>"Oh Kat just gave me this number telling me to call it."<br>"Ohhkaay?" So Kat was up to this! Aha! "Yeah that's what I said."  
>"Soooo, hows life?" I asked "Pretty epic summer. U?"<br>"Oh yeah it's beast! I can't WAIT to go to Camp Ozark!"  
>"Me too!" "YES! Someone I know is going! Maybe we can do some of the activities together."<br>"Yeah, I guess we'll know when we get there." "Yep, just two more days."  
>"I know."<br>"You riding the bus"  
>"Yeah, You?" Yep" I said popping the P "Cool, wanna sit with me?"<br>"I don't know if the girls and boys ride the bus together," I said "Well if they do?" "Sure!"  
>"Cool"<br>"COol"  
>"Is this your first year?"<br>"No way! You?"  
>"Unfortunatly"<br>"Dont worry being a newcomer isnt so bad"  
>"Good"I gotta go."<br>See ya at camp!"

OH MY GOD.  
>OMG ZOMG O MY GOD!<p>

I'm riding with Jacob on the bus!  
>Yes, yes, YES!<br>I texted Kat

(Sam is all caps Kat is not)

OMG what U GOIN 2 CAMP THS YEAR ya u YA wanna sit w/ me CANT y not CAUSE IM ALREADY SITTING W/ SM1 we always sit together! who took my spot JACOB!  
>omg i forgive u! ahhhhhhhhh!<br>IKR! NOW I REALLY CANT WAIT!  
>lol I know OMG WE NEED TO BE IN THE SAME CABIN we will be HOW U KNOW cause this year Andie is boss YES!<br>ikr!  
>GTG bye!<p>

Jacobs P.O.V

"I gotta go."  
>"See ya at camp!"<br>His iphone 4 went to the home screen.  
>He sighed Suddenly Jacob's phone was snatched out his hand "HEY!" Je called. Jacob whirled around to see his best friend Noah looking at his phone "So who were you talking to?"<br>"None of yo business."  
>"Uh huh" said Noah scrolling through Jacobs recent calls "Ooh! You were talking to Sam I see."<br>"Noah gimme my phone "Good thing you can reply phone conversations on the IPhone 4 Oh no, Jacob thought "GIMME MY PHONE!" Jacob said snatching for his phone. But Noah was too fast. "Uh, uh, uh!" Said Noah shaking his finger with his free hand. He pressed play and replayed the conversation.

"Hello?" "Um, who is this?" "Uh Sam."  
>"Oh hey Sam."<br>"Yeah so WHY are you calling me?"  
>"Oh Kat just gave me this number telling me to call it."<br>"Ohhkaay?" "Yeah that's what I said."  
>"Soooo, hows life?" "Pretty epic summer. U?"<br>"Oh yeah it's beast! I can't WAIT to go to Camp Ozark!"  
>"Me too!" "YES! Someone I know is going! Maybe we can do some of the activities together."<br>"Yeah, I guess we'll know when we get there." "Yep, just two more days."  
>"I know."<br>"You riding the bus"  
>"Yeah, You?" Yep" "Cool, wanna sit with me?"<br>"I don't know if the girls and boys ride the bus together," I said "Well if they do?" "Sure!"  
>"Cool"<br>"COol"  
>"Is this your first year?"<br>"No way! You?"  
>"Unfortunatly"<br>"Dont worry being a newcomer isnt so bad"  
>"Good"I gotta go."<br>See ya at camp!"

"Awww," Noah teased. "You ask her to sit on the bus with you!"  
>"Shut up"<br>"Dude, you should totally take her to the lighthouse"  
>"Why?"<br>"lemme give ya a hint, it's nicknamed the ultimate kissing spot."  
>"Dude! I'm not gonna kiss her!"<br>"Why not!"  
>"Because! Shes gonna be doin everything with Kat, and she doesnt even like me!"<br>"How do you know?'  
>"Cause she would of at least givin a hint!"<br>"Dude she was guvin you hints that whole conversation! Like when she agreed to sit with you, when she reassured you about being new, and how her voice was all giddy when she first answered because she knew it was you calling!"  
>"So she does like me?"<br>"Yes! She even txted me and told me!"  
>"Lemme see the txt."<br>Noah showed him hisphones screen

Sam: dont laugh at me Noah:why Sam: Cause I... have a HUGE crush on Jacob. but dont tell him!  
>Noah: k. I already knew that Sam: i txted u that cause i just found out hes going to camp ozark w me!

"So this is recent?" I asked "Yep" he poppd the P too "Huh"  
>"So r you gonna kiss her?"<br>"I dont know."  
>"Cause Im goin too and if you dont i will "<br>DUDE!"  
>'"What? Shes hott."<br>"DUDE!"  
>"Hey! With girls u gotta take the lead. dont worry at camp ill teach u. And besides im goin for kat anyeways<p>

**I know that I promised you guys a MaxRide story, BUT this is from ME! Like I wrote this story just for fun and I wanted you guys to read it:) But a guy named Fang AND a girl named Max are in this story! And just for you FAX lovas I MIGHT put some FAX in there. :) REVIEW! OR I WONT WRIGHT EVER AGAIN! NOT EVEN FOR MY MAXRIDE FANFIC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, you know whats REALLY sad? I have ZERO reviews on this! You guys are mean! :_( If you read the chapter and didnt like it at least TELL me! I mean, this is my first ACTUAL story that is actually MINE. Can't you just review it? But you know what, WHATEVER! I'm still gonna write it so HAHA! Even if you read it, hated it, and STILL wont reviwew! And you know what? Just for not reviewing I'm not editing this chapter! So HA! Even though I didnt edit the last one either! I was gonna edit this one, but now IM NOT!**

OMG Im on my way too camp! YAY!  
>Cant wait cant wait cant wait!<br>AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! My jitter level is up 1000%!  
>"Ok mom you can drop me off here," We were on the side of the building were the bus stop to go to camp was. "You sure about this honey?" She asked me "Yes mom I'm a big girl now mom I can walk my self two feet."<br>"Hahaha okay my big girl" she said "Love you!"  
>"Love you too mom" I replied, and set off Once I got to the bus I had to wait a while the only other person their was Andie. Shes Kats cousin and my second best friend.<br>"Hey Sam"  
>"Hey"<br>"I should have known"  
>"Known what?"<br>"That youd be the first one here."  
>"Howd youu know?"<br>"Two reasons one You are in LOVE with camp ozark, and two you are also in LOVE with Jacob who is a new camper here."  
>"Both of those reasons are correct" I said wile while giving Andie the scuba diving sign for "Im not compfortable here" which Me, Kat, and Andie decided last year when we all went scuba diving would be are secret code for "I'm nervous" "Why?"<br>"hello? Didnt kat tell you anything! Im sitting with Jacob!"  
>"Oh yeah! And dont worry, as boss this year, I got you and Kat in the best cabin, number one, the one next to the boys number one cabin which Jacob is in."<br>"Oh my god Andie THANK YOU! Your the best!" I pulled her in for a hug "DOnt tell Ms. I think im perfect." Andie replied "Speaking of the devil," I said looking to the side "Here she comes with her posse right now."  
>Lissa Fray, the girl with everything, even a crush on MY Jacob. Yes, yes we DO go to the same school. Though I regret that day i saw her first. She burst into "NYTAS" (New Yorks Theatre of Arts School) and found 10 followersdevil worshippers in ten seconds. She, I tell you is (probably, most likely) a slut. She and her DVs dress like them, with their high heel stripper shoes and mini micro skirts with flimsy tanktops and extra support bras.  
>I despise them "How is she going to camp in that?" I hissed in Andies ear "No clue, but what I do know is that she should have gotton expelled from camp last year."<br>"Definitly"  
>Last year Lissa was caught doing something scrictly against the rules at camp, Breaking her ZAP. Being ZAPPED is like being grounded you cant do anything unless you have to. Like electives. She brokes hers and SHOULD have got expelled from camp, but the boss had a crush on her because of her "rockin 'bod" and her "rack". Disgusting, yes. But did she get expelled, no. UGH! I HATE her! SHes such a.. A.. Ugh! I wont say it! She would though. "Hello ,Samantha-"<br>"Don't call me that" I said "Anyways. I cant believe your coming back to camp this year. I thought you had enough humilitation from last year." She sneered. Her DW cackled.  
>Oh yeah, she also pantsed me in front of all camp. "Well at least I didnt sleep with every boy you could get your hands on! At least JACOB has enough self respect to not fall in your slutty trap! He doesnt even like you or any of your Demon Worshippers! But of course thats good news to you, if you found out that any of them liked Jacob or he liked one of them, you would just kick them out of your little group!" I was furiated now "Oh Samantha -" "DONT CALL ME THAT!"<br>"Anyways, when camp is over, Jacob will be falling head-over-heals for me."  
>"Whatever Lissa,"<br>She walked in the bus, her butt hanging out of her too-short skirt. Her DWs followed her as they claimed all the front seats so they could flirt with the bus driver. Oh well, I thought. We always sit in the back anyways.  
>Finally after what seemed like forever, Kat came meet me in the back of the bus and plunked her self down next tp me.<br>"uh uh. One seat ova miss. This seat is ReSERVED."  
>"Hahaha. Ok, ok no need to get snappy with me." She laughed Then Jacob and Noah came in. "Hi Jacob" Lissa said "Um hi." Jacob replied and hurried to the back of the bus while the DWs giggled.<br>Noah winked.  
>Sexist pig. Ah well, I love him anyways. AS A FRIEND!<br>A best friend really. It was like Me, Kat, and Noah the three musketeers. PSh. We were more like the w 3 blind mice! Actually make that four, Jacob joined our group this year, after much of me begging Noah to unite him as a official mouse.  
>"hey" Said Jacob sitting down next to me. "Hey" I replied "Wassup?" Noah in the HIZZA!"<br>"Nothin, You know just waitin for the bus to start. Hey Kat, what are YOU doing?"  
>"Oh you know" Kat said. "just about to cliff dive while riding a unicorn." And gave him a REALLY? look.<br>"Whats your problem?" he asked "DUDE! Cant you take a joke?" And slapped the seat, signaling for him to sit "So hows your summer been goin, Gmouse?" She asked See to get in the 3BM you gotta pick a beanbag aka BB and Noah picked green. I picked dark blue, Kat picked pink, and Jacob picked red(he actually wanted the DB one. Hehe! I got it first!) No one was talking in our group and I was bored so I decided to do an acting technic.  
>I slapped Jacob. "Ow!" He exclaimed putting his hands to his face. "What was that for?" "How could you!" I screamed and put my hands in my face and pretended to cry. "What? What did I do?" "You know what you did!" My hands still in my face. "I- I saW you!" Everyone was looking at us now. "How- how could make out with her?I- I thought we had something!" I lifted my head and saw Jacobs expression.<br>I couldnt help it. I cracked up.  
>"What the hell?"<br>"Acting *gasp!* techinque!" I said between gasps of laughter.  
>We rode the rest of the way in silence. Mainly because JAcob was mad at me but also because he fell alseep halfway there.<br>Finally we got there "Jacob," I nudged him. "Jacob." I had enough. "JACOB WAKE UP! WE'RE HERE!" I yelled in his ear.  
>He jumped up and hit me in the forhead.<br>"Ow." "Sorry! If you wouldnt have yelled in my ear! That wouldnt have happened!" HE yelled at me. "Dude, whats YOUR problem?" "Acting technique" HE grinned. I couldnt help but grin back.

Jacobs POV

"Dude whats your problem?" She yelled back at me.  
>I couldnt help it.<br>"Acting technique" i grinned.  
>She grinned back. His phone buzzed.<p>

Noah: Nice work man Jacob: Huh?  
>Noah: Ur witty comeback, nice one ;)<br>Jacob: I know


End file.
